Better Than Anything
by EvilGeniusBookWorm13
Summary: "Happy Halloween, Kendall.  You are so much better than anything I could get trick-or-treating."  Kendall chuckles, feeling James' arms wrap around his waist.  "Happy Halloween, James." It's Halloween tomorrow, and I made this.  M for Slash.


**A/N:**** Everyone's doing these, so here is mine. LOL sorry for not updating anything. I have boy drama, and band crap, and honors shitload, fuckton homework. Ahhh… I hope you like this, though! Present tense; dominate James Kames-y smex. I hope you enjoy and don't kill me if this kind of sucks. I read over the beginning, but didn't proof read the end...woops...LOL sorry if it's corny.**

_James, come home. I'm horny and we need to have sex now._

The brunette, dressed as a vampire, looks at the text before looking back up. He smiles apologetically at the girl in front of him, who is dressed in a pretty lame pirate costume, if you ask him, before standing up and leaving. He walks quickly up the stairs, knowing that they're quicker, before walking into the apartment and shutting the door. He sees Kendall standing by the couch in the living room, in his werewolf costume, and immediately walks over to him.

The blonde is basked within the moonlight from the full moon outside, and it only makes him more beautiful to the brunette. James takes a hold of Kendall's hand, smiling at the widened green eyes staring a hole through him. He brings the blonde's body forward until they're pressed together and no space is found between the two. He puts his hand on Kendall's hip, rubbing small circles into it as Kendall's own arm wraps itself around the brunette's neck. He breathes onto the green-eyed boy's lips, smiling at the shiver that runs through both of them. He softly presses his lips against Kendall's gentle ones, relishing in the spark that flies through them. He feels Kendall's lips moving softly but confidently against his own, tongue coming out and tracing his own lips. He grips Kendall's hip harder before wrapping his arm around Kendall's waist and forcing their bodies together. He doesn't know where his body ends and where Kendall's begins, but that's ok, because they're kissing and they're tongues are sensually moving against each other.

He pulls back and takes a breath before moving back in. Screw holding Kendall's hand, he wants to get as close as he can to the blonde. So he lets the hand go and wraps his hand around Kendall's upper torso, bringing him even closer. Kendall's own arms are wrapping tighter around the taller boy's neck, one hand burying itself in the soft hair and smashing their lips together again.

Their tongues, before they were just moving sensually, now are battling for the upper hand. James thrusts his hips against Kendall's, taking advantage of the gasp the shorter boy emits. He pushes his tongue into Kendall's mouth, mapping out all the sensitive spots that make the blonde weak in the knees. Then he feels a delicious friction against his growing erection, and he moans out, letting Kendall's tongue take over his mouth. He feels the appendage playing with his own, feels it press into the roof of his mouth.

He decides, right then, that he loves this side of Kendall. This unhinged beast that comes forward and needs domination. This beast that has a hand trailing down James' side and toward the prominent bulge in his pants.

James smirks and rolls his hips teasingly forward, stopping the hand from reaching its destination. Kendall throws his head back and James immediately dives forward, latching onto the neck like the vampire he's dressed as. He licks at the pulse point to the jaw before trailing back down. He can hear the pleasured sounds from Kendall's throat and he can feel the hands gripping onto his hair and shoulder. His own hands are still grasping Kendall's hips as if there were no tomorrow.

He finds his mouth back at Kendall's pulse, and he starts sucking and biting. When he pulls back, he smiles at the beautiful red mark now forming. He licks it and hears Kendall groan before pulling back and smashing his lips to the ever so soft ones of Kendall.

Kendall reaches a hand up and pushes James' annoying jacket and button up shirt out of the way, groaning when he feels James' hands leave his body. James smirks as he pulls his shirt off, laughing when Kendall immediately latches onto the brunette's neck, smirking when he hears James moan out his name. James slowly pushed the blonde's furry flannel shirt away from his pale body, smirking when Kendall brings their bodies back together again.

"Eager?" he whispers into the green-eyed boy's ear, secretly loving the shiver that goes down Kendall's spine.

"It's been too long," Kendall whispers back to him.

In reality, it's only been three days. Yet tonight is Halloween night, and, not to be narcissistic or anything, he looks hot in his vampire costume.

And Kendall looks amazing in what's left of his werewolf costume. The sideburns and fur have come off, as well as his flannel shirt, and all that's left is his skin tight jeans and his Vans.

And both those things are coming off, soon.

Kissing down the blonde's torso, James smiles at the moan Kendall emits. He slowly makes his way towards Kendall's pants, before he's pushed back.

A little taken aback, James sends Kendall a look that quickly disappears, for Kendall is pushing him back onto the couch and shoving off his Vans and socks before straddling James.

And yeah, ok…James can live with this.

He gently kicks off his own dress shoes and socks as Kendall grinds his hips downs onto his. Then, suddenly, the friction's gone and James is left panting on the couch.

Where did Kendall go?

Looking up, he sees Kendall making his way towards their bedroom.

And no, this is not ok. The bedroom is too far.

Suddenly, James is growling and shoving the blonde into the nearest wall, which happens to be the kitchen wall, because, seriously, no one walks away from James when he's hard and horny. Especially when they're the person who imitated the sex.

Kendall gasps in the hottest way possible, turning James on even more. He had expected James to follow him because, like, he's not ok with bruised shoulder blades. Or a bruised back; either from doing it against a counter, a wall, or a floor. No, he likes it on a bed where he can be pounded into cushions.

Not. Fucking. Hard. Surfaces.

But to James, sex is sex. It always involves pain, so why not do it anywhere?

They're just opposites like that.

And that's why they go so well together.

But then Kendall is pushing James back onto the couch. "I'm not doing it against a wall," he growls, enjoying the groan he hears from the brunette under him.

Traveling down washboard abs, he slowly unbuttons and unzips the slacks from the tan boy before tugging the down along with the black boxers underneath.

James moans as his member hits the cooler air of the apartment. God, it has only been three days, but it's definitely felt like a lifetime.

He's forgotten how much he loves seeing Kendall looking up from sucking his cock with the most innocent eyes.

Tugging against the blonde's hair, he brings him back up so their lips are back together again. He starts unzipping and unbuttoning Kendall's jeans and pushing them down to Kendall's knees. Somehow, Kendall manages to wiggle out of them before James pushes three fingers into the blonde's mouth.

Kendall sensually moves his tongue around them, coating them in his saliva. James pulls them back out before pushing Kendall a little up his body. Rubbing the boy's entrance, he hugs Kendall close and somehow it's an action of love instead of lust, because they're close and breathing each other's air and their looking into each other's eyes-

And then James' finger is up Kendall's ass, and yet the moment is still there, except Kendall gasps and James just hugs him closer.

At feeling Kendall nod against his neck, James puts in a second finger, using his other hand to rub against the blonde's back. After a few minutes, he inserts the third finger, stroking Kendall's back this time.

The blonde is getting tired of preparation, though, but he can feel that this sex is different. It isn't sex, it's making love.

They've only had hot hook ups before, not really admitting their feelings to each other. They've only used each other as release, yet both developed feelings from the sessions. This time, though, is different. They both can feel it, and they both know that this is it. There's no going back after they do this.

James hears Kendall spit into his hand, and then something sticky and wet is rubbing up and down his shaft. He throws his head back, and when Kendall's done, he looks back up to see Kendall grabbing his shaft by the base, hovering over it.

James leans up upon seeing Kendall's apprehension, kissing him in the most loving way he can when he's under the blonde and about to be pushed into the tight entrance of his best friend.

Kendall sighs as he pushes down, gripping onto James' shoulders and continuing the kissing as a distraction. James waits a second before Kendall pulls back and nods at him.

Thrusting out of the heat before thrusting back in, he can notice the slight pain in the green eyes above him.

Flipping the positions, James cups Kendall's face with one hand and keeps their eyes interlocked as he thrusts slowly. Kendall softly moans as James hits that spot inside him. The hazel-eyed boy continues to thrust slowly into that one spot, feeling his stomach starting to curl.

He grips Kendall's own erection, jacking him off in time with his thrusts, their eyes still interlocked, before Kendall's cuming over his fist and he's shooting his load inside the blonde.

They stay like that for a little while, still staring deep into each other's eyes, James still buried deep within the blonde.

Kendall shifts, though, breaking the trance, and James gingerly pulls out and practically collapsing onto the blonde's chest. He's panting, as well as Kendall, even though they rested. James suddenly looks up, though, and it catches Kendall by surprise when he feels those soft lips press against his. He feels the brunette pull back, and stares into the hazel eyes as the boy softly states, "I love you."

He's been waiting a month to hear those words from the brunette. Ever since the first time they hooked up. They're hot guys, and they were both horny and alone, and Kendall finally realized his feelings for the brunette right then and there. He can't tell whether it's real or if he's already asleep and dreaming what would never happen.

But it is real, and James is biting his lip trying to explain himself. "I mean, well, I knew I felt something for you when you gave up your dream for mine, and just, since then, I kind of fell harder, and when we hooked up-"

Kendall decides that now is a good time to shut him up, and does so by pressing his bruised lips to the other's. Pulling back, he grins, not being able to hide his happiness. "I love you too, James."

"Really?" James whispers, bringing his hand up to Kendall's face again as he falls to Kendall's side.

Kendall nods. "Knew it since our first hook up."

James smiles again and kisses the boy beside him. "Happy Halloween, Kendall. You are so much better than anything I could get trick-or-treating."

Kendall chuckles, feeling James' arms wrap around his waist. "Happy Halloween, James."

**A/N:**** Everyone was doing Halloween fics, so I decided to use one of my ideas that was half written and make it Halloween-y and finish it and this came out of it! I hope I didn't switch from present to past and back to present in here…review please?**


End file.
